Sex, Drugs and Beer
by Chronic94
Summary: Starts out kinda slow but gets better as you go along. The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

Chapter I

I moved to Destiny Islands for a new start in life. I needed to get away from the big city and move to a more secluded area. I heard that the weather there was amazing and the beaches were stunning. Plus, there was someone there that I knew and we used to be good friends until he left his previous home. We were both abandoned as kids and that brought us closer together.

By the way my name is James. I live by myself in a house in Destiny Islands that my foster parents bought for me, as long as I stay in school, because they are loaded with cash but it didn't feel right for me to keep living there. I'd say they were just happy to get rid of me, as I wasn't what you would call a "model" teenager. You know staying out late, drinking and smoking and other things. My friend Markus was going to the school that I was about to attend and he said it was decent with some nice girls, because that's all you really need.

When I first got to my new home I felt good as If I finally had a place to myself and the islands were as beautiful as what I had predicted. The crimson sky at dusk time was a sight to behold and the cool summer breeze that brushes by your cheeks makes you feel good inside. I walked inside the door and dropped my bag in the hallway and let a grin run across my face as I thought to myself that this was going to be good. I walked into the living room and took notice of the things around the room. The white carpet on the floor and the cream colored couch that matched the walls made the place feel more "homey". A big fireplace was to the right of the large TV and a considerably big stereo system. I began to think of the wild parties I could have here. I was worn out after the long journey here and I already had school the next day so I decided to go to sleep in my king size bed. "Did I really deserve all this?" I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I awoke with a familiar feeling. The one that people get when they have to drag themselves out of bed and go back to school for the first time in months. I quickly put on my uniform that consisted of a white button shirt, grey pants and a blue tie, ate breakfast and went off to school. The sun was beaming down and I actually didn't feel that bad going to my new school. I had yet to meet up with Markus so I was looking forward to that. On my way there I could see many people walking to school and couldn't help but notice the joy on their faces. I thought to myself "how can these people be so happy?" they were going back to school. It just made no sense to me.

"Oww" I had just walked right into some girl. "Ahh" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground. "Oh shit," I thought as I quickly helped her up. "Oh my God I'm really sorry, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm alright" I looked at her and I realised how beautiful this girl was. She had amazing flowing auburn hair and crystal clear blue eyes. "Sorry I wasn't looking when I bumped into you." I said to her. "No, it was my fault I wasn't looking either." She said with a slight smile on her face. "Are you walking to school now?" she asked. "Uhh yeah" I replied. "Do you wanna walk together?" "Yeah sure" I said back. "Name's James by the way" I said. "Kairi" she replied. "I was just walking back to call for my friend Sora, do you know him?" she asked. "No I don't. I just moved here last night." I told her. "Oh really, from where?" "New York." "Wow I've always wanted to go there, why did you move here." "I dunno just wanted to get away from the big city and move some place quieter." I said to her. "So what year you in?" she asked. "Just starting 10th grade" "Really, same we'll probably be in the same class cuz it's such a small school." She said with delight.

As we continued on our journey to school we heard a shout from behind us. Someone was calling out Kairi's name whilst running towards us. We turned around and Kairi shouted back "Sora, over here." A spiky headed teenager came running over to us and immediately said to Kairi "I thought you were gonna wait for me around the corner?" Sora said with a dejected look on his face. "I was about to and then I bumped into James here and we started talking, it's his first day and he just moved here from New York." Kairi explained. "James this is Sora, Sora this is James." "Hey" we said simultaneously and not really caring for one another. "So do you not know anyone in our school" Kairi asked as we continued walking. "Yeah I actually know one guy he used to live near me in New York, his name's Markus." I glanced over and seen Sora give Kairi a strange look. "Oh you know Markus, I didn't know he was from New York." Kairi said. "He likes to keep to himself a lot," added Sora. "I haven't seen him in years." I told them.

We reached the school and I decided to follow Kairi and Sora because they knew, better than me, where they were going. It was a small school only one storey and it had many windows. The lights hung from the ceiling and the outer walls of the school were all white and the place looked pretty modernised. I walked into the class with them and immediately searched for Markus but couldn't find him. I sat down beside Kairi and waited for our teacher to come in. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shoulder and a swing me around. It was some silver headed student who almost shouted at me "Get out of my seat." I was about to jump up and knock this stupid prick out when Kairi said to him "Riku! Relax this is my friend James he just moved here" I just stared at him giving him a filthy look. "Fine, I'll let him sit there for now." Riku said while walking away to the back of the room. "What's wrong with him, I didn't even do anything" I said to Kairi. "Sorry about him he just gets in these weird moods sometimes, he's actually a good guy when you get to know him". Kairi told me. _"He's a fucking dick." _I thought to myself.

Class started and my mind began drifting off to other less boring things going on, like 'where was Markus?' About twenty minutes into class Markus strolled in and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I thought "same old Markus". "Markus", the teacher began, "how nice of you to join us, I thought you could at least arrive early for the first day of the new year". "Well you thought wrong" Markus replied lazily back". _"Yeah man that's my Markus." _I thought to myself while laughing quietly. "Get out of my class right now!" roared Mr. Darcy. Markus rolled his eyes as he exited the classroom. "Sorry about that" apologized the teacher.

The day continued the same way that it had began, just boring and monotonous as any school. At lunch I looked around for Markus but hadn't seen him since the first class _"he probably went home." _I thought. I hung around with Kairi and Sora for most of lunch and got to know them better. I really enjoyed hanging out with them, especially Kairi because she's a really nice person and she's also really hot.

Things were going pretty good until Riku showed up. I thought _"This dick is gonna start somthin with me and he's gonna fuckin regret it." _"Listen man, I was kinda pissed off this morning and I let it out on you so I'm sorry." Riku said to me. "Yeah man no hard feelings." I said to him accepting his apology. "Alright man cool" Riku said sitting down beside us. "So what are you guys doing after school today?" I asked them. "Dunno really we might just go to Riku's house and do our homework and just hang out there for the day, you wanna come?" Kairi asked. "Yeah alright." "Maybe you'll actually do your homework this year, right Riku?" Kairi joked. "I wouldn't put a bet on it." retorted Riku. "You should probably listen to her this year Riku." Sora added. "You're so whipped." mumbled Riku just low enough for Sora and I to hear but not Kairi. Riku and I laughed while Sora was left giving Riku an angry look.

The first day back at school finished up and we walked back to Riku's house together. "So where'd you live James?" asked Riku. "Ehhh it's the house just around the corner from here." I replied. "Actually that reminds me I gotta go check on something back in my house, I'll be back in a minute." I said. "Hey, do you mind if I go with you? You know just in case you get lost." Laughed Kairi. "Yeah sure, c'mon" I said. "So how long have you all been friends for?" I asked. "Since as long as I can remember really. I wasn't born here though unlike Sora and Riku. I'm from Radiant Garden, you know it?" she asked. "Yeah I heard of it but I've never been there though I heard it's nice." We talked some more before we reached the house when Kairi said "Wow, pretty big house" Kairi said in slight amazement. "Yeah it's all right." I said fleetingly while turning the key to the front door.

I could see she was curious to find out what the interior of the house looked like after she was intrigued with the outer part. We walked inside and I could see her surveying the place. "Nice place," Kairi stated. "Come in to the kitchen for a sec" I told her. "So what did you come here to get?" she asked. "Some food." I said laughing, "you want some?" I asked. "Haha, no I'm okay I'm still full from lunch earlier." She said while sitting down. I had a feeling she wouldn't eat anything, why would she want to ruin her perfect figure? "So are your parents home?" she asked. "Nope, don't have any" I replied, "They were killed when I was really young." "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologized. "No don't worry about it you couldn't of known." I said to make her feel better. "I don't remember them that much so it doesn't really affect me anymore" I explained. "So, who lives here with you?" she asked "No one, my parents had a lot of money put away and I was supposed to be only able to touch it when I was twenty-one but my foster parents were a bunch of pricks and wanted me out of the house so they bought me this house and they expect me to pay them back when I turn twenty-one. But I don't know what to do cuz there's no way that I'm paying them back after they put me through hell back in New York." I said. "Sounds like you've had a tough life" she sympathised. "Yeah, but don't worry about it I don't need to be loading my problems on you" I said to her. "No it's okay really it's good to talk about things" she told me. "Yeah you're right, but lets leave it for another time. C'mon lets head back to Riku's." I said as we started to make our way back to Riku's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Meanwhile; Back at Riku's_

Sora: Who's this James guy anyway, where'd he come from.

Riku: He told you he's from New York.

Sora: I know yeah but why's he hanging out with us?

Riku: He's pretty cool; anyway your just jealous cuz Kairi is spending all this time with him.

Sora: No I'm not I'm just saying we don't know what he's like. He's from the same place as Markus and he used to be friends with him and you've heard the stories of what he's been up to. So I'm just cautious.

Riku: Shit, you might be right.

Sora: And Kairi just went over to his house and we don't know what the fuck he's doing man!

Riku: Nah man your overreacting what's he really gonna do to her?

Sora: I don't know but I want to make sure she's okay.

Walking out the door

Riku: Ahh shit man come back

Follows him

"So, because no one lives in your house, would you not feel lonely living in there by yourself?" Kairi asked me "I dunno yet cuz I've only just moved in. The people that bought me the house left me with a lot of stuff and they said that they would send someone around every week to make sure I wasn't wrecking the place. Anyway I plan on having a lot of crazy parties there so I won't be too lonely." I explained. We looked up and we seen Sora running around the corner and Riku following close behind. "Sora what's wrong" Kairi called out. "Ohh uhh it's jus-" "We just had to leave my house cuz my parents didn't want people in" Riku interrupted Sora. "Aww that sucks" Kairi said. "We can go back to my place." I said to them. "Yeah lets do that." Kairi said with excitement. "Alright yeah let's go" Riku said. "C'mon Sora lets go." Riku told him.

We got back to my house and stayed there for most of the day until about ten o'clock when they decided to leave. They each gave me their phone numbers and I gave them mine. I said goodbye and they all left. About twenty minutes later my doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Kairi. "Hey what are you doing back?" I asked her. "I left my bag here so I just came back to get" she said with a smile. "Alri, where'd you leave it?" I asked her and returned the smile. "Just in here" she said walking into the living room. "There it is." she said picking it up. "So you're here all by yourself?" she asked me. "Yeah, why you wanna stay over" I said sarcastically but was actually hoping she would say yes. "Hmmmm I don't think I will tonight but maybe on the weekend" she replied with a very flirtatious smile and wink. "I think I'll go now but I'll see you tomorrow." She said to me. "How far do live from here?" I asked her. "Just about five minutes from here." She told me. "You want me to walk you back cuz it's kinda late?" I asked her. "You know I can handle myself." She said to me. "I didn't say you couldn't, just want to make sure you get home okay." I told her. She seemed to smirk at what I said and she said, "Okay c'mon." I walked with her back to her house and when we got outside her place she said to me, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." While walking towards me, she gave me a hug. Then she let go smiled and went into her house. I turned around and started to walk home with a grin that said, _"Damn I'm in there"_. I got home and was about to go to sleep when my doorbell rang yet again. _"Now who the fuck is this." _I thought to myself. I opened the door more cautiously this time, as it was late at night.

"DON'T MOVE MOTHERFUCKER"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"You fucking prick, why didn't you tell me you were here!" Markus shouted at me. "MARKUS man what you doing here you know what time it is?" "Yeah man I just wanted to come over to see you. So what you doin here, just visitin?" he asked me. "Nah man I'm here to stay, those foster parents that I was with bought me this house so I could go to school here and now I'm livin by myself in this big-ass house man." I explained to him. "Are you for serious man, we can have so many crazy-ass parties up in here." He said with excitement in his voice. "I know man but I don't know that many people here so I don't know who to bring." I told him. "Ahh don't worry man I know a few people to bring and some fine ass girls man." He said while laughing to himself. "Yeah man, I met this one girl today she's in our class, she's really hot man and I think she likes me." "Yeah, what's her name?" He asked me. "It's Kairi, you know her?" "Ehh yeah man I do, she's hot man but I hear that Sora kid is obsessed with her though." He told me. "Fuck him man I'm getting in there, I already walked her home and she gave me a hug and gave me a look that said I'm gonna fuck you" I said laughing. "Haha yeah man that's how we do it, shit man I gotta get home I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright man see ya." I closed the door and went off to bed.

I woke up the next day eager for school to begin. The first day actually went perfect. I met Kairi and her friends, then I met up with Markus and I'm setting up a party for Friday. It couldn't have gone better. I put on my uniform ate some food and headed off to school. I was hoping I would see Kairi on the way to school but I had a feeling it wouldn't happen. I got into class just on time, I looked around and seen Kairi waving at me and she was signalling for me to sit beside her. _"Damn she wants me."_ I thought to myself very confidently. "Hey James, how's it going? This is my friend Namine." she said to me. "Hey what's up?" I said to her. "Nothing much" she said. She had longish blonde hair and looked a bit like Kairi. I sat down and turned to them and asked, "Are you two doing anything on Friday?" "Umm no I don't think so, why?" asked Kairi. "I was thinking of having a party on Friday, do you two wanna go?" "Yeah sure that'll be great, who's going?" Kairi asked. "Well you two and I'll ask Riku and Sora, and whoever else you want to bring." I told her. "Like, how many people do you want going?" Namine asked. "As many as you can bring" I told her. "Can we…. bring drink." She hesitated. "Yeah bring as much as you want" I replied. "Do you drink?" I asked looking at Kairi. I was hoping to god she would say yes. "Yeah a bit but I'm really lightweight," she said laughing. _"Oh god I'm gonna cry_" I thought to myself because I was so happy when she said that. "What do use want, cuz I can get it for ya." I asked them. "Can you get us like a liter of vodka and we can split it with a few people?" Namine asked. "Yeah no problem" I told her. "What'll you get?" Kairi asked me. "Probably just a few cans or something like that." I said to her. "When do you need the money?" Namine asked me. "Uhh I dunno yet I'll find out for ya later." I replied

Markus walked in on time that day, he came over and sat beside Kairi and me at the back corner of the room. "Hey man what's up." I said to him. "Nothing much man. Hey how's it goin?" he said to Kairi and Namine. "Yeah we're alright" Kairi replied seeming to act cautiously towards him. "Yo I'm having a party on Friday, your goin right?" I asked Markus. "Yeah man of course. Who's getting the beer?" he asked me. "Don't worry about it I'm getting it for them, what you want?" I asked him. "You wanna just get a crate between us?" he said to me. "You gonna pay me?" I replied. "Chh yeah man of course." He told me. School started and I couldn't wait for it to finish. I spent some of the time just whispering to Markus and Kairi. I started thinking in my head about her and I was thinking about how much I actually liked her even though I haven't got more than a hug off her and that I've only known her for two days.

School finished up and, like yesterday, Kairi, Sora, Riku and I met up after school. Only this time we did go to Riku's house. Sora seemed to be acting a bit strange around me but I didn't think much of it. We did our homework and I went home early just to relax by myself. Kairi seemed disappointed when I left so I was happy she wanted me to stay.

Sora: So you've been spending a lot of time with James in school right?

Kairi: Yeah, why?

Sora: Dunno, just want to find out what he's like.

Kairi: Well he's pretty cool and he's a nice guy as well. Oh yeah did he tell you guys about the party he's having on Friday?

Riku: No he didn't, when did he tell you?

Kairi: This morning, when Namine and me were talking.

Riku: Oh yeah who's going?

Kairi: Well Namine, you two, Markus and a few of his friends and me, so far.

Sora: Markus is going?

Kairi: Yeah why?

Sora: Well you've heard the stories about him so I don't think this is a good idea.

Kairi: C'mon Sora they're probably not even true, anyway it's James' party so I doubt he'd let anything happen.

Sora: You don't even know the guy yet your trusting him to keep things under control even though he said he was his best friend!

Kairi: What the hell's your problem?

Sora: I don't trust him that's all and I want to make sure your okay.

Kairi: Well don't worry about me I can handle myself!

_Storming out the door_  
Riku: Nice job idiot.


End file.
